overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Black Scripture/@comment-60.48.217.20-20151110144140/@comment-27168967-20151208120236
@anon Why would I consider the instant kill situation absurd? I've been playing games for a long time and these kinds of things have never really been that much of a surprise anymore. Actually, I think it's more of an encouragement to get your mind thinking of the fastest way to kill an enemy. Yes, the Rank magic does come from game ideas but now it's more or less governed by the leader of the group to utilize the best personnel for the job. Even when you're facing an enemy who's ten levels above you, if you have the stats to resist the attacks like you somehow manage to have more points in the magic resistance that his magic attacks (possible but rare because you really don't know what are their ace before fighting them). Even if you don't get to become a damage immunity personnel, becoming a damage sponge is also a considerable feat. The most unknown factor here is that just how many domestic spells and skills the BS members possess. For Clementine of the former Ninth seat to possess a number of martial arts skills, I would consider most of the physical hitters to have their own set of martial arts skill sets ready. Player gears may have requirements as you stated but player gears also mean they can have extra enchantments possibility to them and we do know how much of a problem when you consider an entire set of gear. You can smile if you have a whole set. Imagine facing one wearing a full set and the entire thing just got complicated. These could also apply further boost to skills or additional passive qualities. Consider from the plot up to this point, aside from having the basic defence and attack stats Pleidas gears don't seem to have any sort of set gear boosts or at least not the noticeable boost. Unless the BS gears don't have the boost for wearing them, any set of those could mean they receive some sort of stat rewards or damage immunity similar to how Ainz altered his gears for Shalltear's fight. At this point, the player base stats may not mean too much anymore. Still, the racial or class bonus of the Pleidas would be another issue to consider. The fight situation you just gave is one for a frontal assault. I would guess you never consider the hit in the dark case? Out of all the Pleidas, two of them are actually not within their own group; Narberal and Lupusregina. The Black Scripture aren't stupid, at least the one in the Slane Theocracy who gave Ningun the Crystal seems to be careful. After knowing how Ainz performed on the battlefield, these guys aren't going to knock on Ainz's door with a club but Ainz is paranoid enough that their sneak attack just may have a high chance of backfire. It's really down to who takes the first initiative. We really don't have much information on the Black Scripture side. For one thing, one of the Black Scripture is capable to prediction though implied to be needing some sort of ritual. We don't have any clue whether the prediction is on a grand scale or to be capable of minor details too. That's troublesome enough that they can just set up traps before hand. Sending the entire Pleidas in at this point isn't going to be fun. Also, you make it sound like the Black Scripture is a bunch of brainless idiots. I admit, Seat No. 2 looks like one. I don't think they're just going to charge in looking like monkeys swinging a stick. At this point this is a war of information and it's up to Ainz (well, mostly Demiurge) to come up with a grand scheme to see which party can fool the other more. If the WN is any indication, the monsters summonable include the Gigant Basilisk. It's pretty much a bad problem when the Pleidas don't have healers and most of the crew (Yuri, Lupusregina, Solution and probably Entoma) are close range attackers facing against a petrification monster. Even if Lupus does summon wolves... those aren't going to be much help. Not sure about Elementals being weak to pertrification or not. If the author isn't going to go with that then I really don't know what to say. I just hope it's not going to be a team of Brownies getting summoned by the BS. Also, it's not like Narberal's going to stand at the frontline to get smacked at when they already have tougher front liners. Ainz has damage immunity aside from the strength. He's not a child with a big stick, he's a child in a cockpit of a giant robot against a mouse. Anyone who's on the low end of the spectrum isn't going to do him any bit of harm but Pleidas don't have such luxury and the Black Scripture may have benefits from the Player Gears. The Skeleton Dragon summoned by Khajit is actually more of a construct at that point so it's not weird to say that the healing part is more of Khajit repairing it. The Skeleton Dragon just merely had the face part broken in by the full swing and the force to the face kinds of disrupted its balance when it was stunned.